


Mechanical Love

by KickingRocks



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Abusive Eddy, Abusive Relationships, Amputee!Kevin, CURRENTLY PUT ON HIATUS, Eddy/Edd in Beginning, Feels, In The End It Will Be Kevin/Edd, Inventor!Edd, M/M, Slowburning Kevin/Edd, Soldier!Kevin, The Military Took Kevin's Meanness, i still can't tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickingRocks/pseuds/KickingRocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is sent away the summer of his senior year to a military base in Afghanistan, and when he comes back... Well, he's just not the same....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Prelude To The Broken

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea has been stuck in my head for a while and I just really wanted to try to write it.

Kevin Barr dropped his bag down at his doorstep and sighed, opening the door with his left hand and then bending down to grab his bag with the same hand before walking inside. He kicked the door shut behind him with his foot gently and then set his bag on the couch, his forest green eyes almost desperately looking around for his parents. He had news that he desperately needed to tell them, and it wasn't just the news of him being back from Afghanistan.

The red head looked around the living room, walking into the kitchen shortly after to peer around only to notice that his parents weren't in there either. With a disbelieved grunt Kevin trekked upstairs and once there he checked all of the rooms, only to find nothing. Kevin grunted once again and walked downstairs, stopping momentarily to fix his tank tops straps, but he stopped when he went to fix the right one.

His hand gripped at the cloth, his forest green eyes closing as painful memory after painful memory came flashing back to him in a flurry of emotion. Kevin sunk down to the step with a raspy gasp, curling his torso up to his legs before burying his face in his knees. Warm and salty tears stung at his eyes; sorrow enveloped all of his being and his heart plummeted. He had forgotten about it. He had been so excited by the news of being sent home that he had forgot.

Just then Kevin's head bolted up, the sound of the front door opening catching his attention. The red head watched as his mother and father walked in, his father's hands stained with oil and his mother's clothes slightly dirty. They had been at work, more than likely fixing up one of the grills at a local restaurant.

"Kevin, dear, is that you?" His mother's gentle voice asked him and in a second Kevin stood before running to them, quickly bringing both of his parents into a one armed hug that surprised the elders.

"Oh my," his mother began, pulling back after little while to look over Kevin, "you never told us that you were-" The words died on her lips as her eyes fell upon the right side of her son's body, her blue eyes going wide as visible tears began to make their way down her cheeks. He heard his father gasp; his heart sunk to the pit of his stomach when he saw his father's hand come up to cover his mouth as his eyes became the same as his mother's.

"Sweetheart," his mother sobbed, gripping Kevin by the shoulders and pulling him close, "I'm so sorry." Kevin hugged her back with his left arm, feeling more tears of his own well up.

"It's alright ma," he whispered, "all of the feeling is gone.." he trailed off then, stepping back to place his hand over his shoulder where his right arm was. No, where his right arm _should have been._ It was gone. The separation was clean, that much you could tell, but Kevin had it heavily bandaged and protected. But he didn't have it hidden, oh no, his tank top did nothing to hide the missing appendage, and the more his parents stared at it the more uncomfortable he got.

Kevin's fingers tightened on the fabric, his grip so tight his knuckles turned white. His father looked at him sadly and gripped him by his left shoulder, slowly guiding him to the couch. Kevin sat slowly and kept ahold of the fabric near his shoulder as if it were a lifeline; in fact, he was almost afraid to let it go, almost as if doing so would mean certain and immediate death. He watched as his parents sat across from him, the only thing separating them being the coffee table that the family had always had since Kevin was little.

"What did they say about it? Would they pay for any form of replacement tech?" His father asked as he leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees as he tried not to look at Kevin's right shoulder any more. Kevin smiled ruefully at that, still remembering the words that were spoken to him by his commanding officer.

"They said that the only replacement tech they could offer someone like me wouldn't allow me to enter the service again," the forest green eyed male stated, looking into his fathers deep green-blue orbs.

"What do you mean people like you Kevin?" His father asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Your sexual preference should have nothing to do with seeking out medical attention." Kevin nodded in agreement at his father's words, leaning back in the couch and slowly dropping his hand to his lap.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too-" Kevin took a moment to look over at his mother before continuing- "but apparently a lot of doctors and physical therapists are capable of turning you away due to your sexuality."

"Well, why don't you just find someone around here to help you get a prosthetic?" His mother asked, her blue eyes trained on her son as sadness shown in her eyes.

"Have you seen the type of prosthetic they are willing to give out to amputee soldiers?" He sighed exasperatedly, running a hand through his red hair. "It won't help," Kevin began again, "if anything the prosthetic would make me feel even more impaired."

"But at least there will be something there to help you act like you still have that limb," his father replied, his tone optimistic and full of hope.

"No, no..." Kevin was completely dejected. "Without my arm I can't work on cars, I can't play my guitar. I can't work on my bike..... I can't even ride my bike now." The last sentence hit Kevin hard, and he found himself curling up again as tears trailed downn his cheeks. 

Kevin's father's mouth set into a thin line and he sighed, smiling gently to his wife when she laid a hand on his forearm. He looked to her and into her eyes, hoping that maybe she had something to say that could possibly cheer up their son.

"We'll find something to do Kevin, you know we always do." His mother stated, watching her son intently as he sniffled and wiped at his eyes with the back of his remaining hand. 

"Yeah.." He whispered, reamining curled into himself as he tried to push himself into the couch in his dispair.

His father cast a saddened glance to where his son's arm used to be before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

A few long moments of tense silence passed: Kevin still being curled up and sniffling, and his parents watching him with weary and heartbroken eyes.

"So, how long has it been gone for?" The question was asked by his father, the man's mouth a grim line on his tan features.

"A month and a half now?" Kevin guessed softly as he lowered his legs down the where his feet touched the floor, shrugging his shoulders, well shoulder, "it seems longer than that really due to all the pain I've been in I guess."

The redhead sighed, his hand coming out to ghost over where the bandages wrapped around the part where his shoulder should have been.

Another tense and uncomfortable silence settled between the three members of the family, none of them having the will to break the accursed feeling of dread, and it was then that they knew that this was going to take a while to get used to. But it was also then that the parents of Kevin Barr decided something: they were going to stand by their son's side until he was all better. 

Because just because it may seem like the end, doesn't mean it actually is just so.


	2. Picking Up The Shards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the second chapter. I'm not as proud of this one as I am of the first one, but I think I did alright.

Kevin sighed and grabbed a can of tomato sauce off the store shelf, setting it in the basket at his feet before pulling out the grocery list his mother wrote for him.

It took the redhead a few moments but eventually he got the paper balanced on his leg and the pen behind his ear into his hand. It was then that he crossed off the food object that he had grabbed earlier, putting the pen into his mouth and holding the paper between his thumb and forefinger before bending down to pick up the basket and continue on his way.

"What else do I need?" Kevin muttered to himself around the pen in his mouth, his green eyes scanning over the contents of each isle courtesy of the large hanging board that was above each isle. He sparred a brief glance down at the paper in his hand and then walked down an isle, grabbing the things he needed before loosely strolling down the rest of the isles towards the meat department which was located at the back of the store.

Just then Kevin was bumped into by someone, but the force wasn't enough to send him stumbling. The other person, however, wasn't so lucky becase after they hit him they stumbled backwards, lost their footing and fell backwards onto their rear end.

"Oh shit, I am so sorry. Are you alright?" Kevin apologized, setting the basket and paper down quickly before striding over to where the person had fallen, his hand coming out to offer help up. The person took his hand and Kevin lifted the person up, his eyes widening in shock when he saw exactly who the person was. And from the look on the other person's face they were thinking the same thing.

"E-Edd?" Kevin stuttered in disbelief, his green eyes looking into the other's blue orbs.

"K-Kevin! Oh dear! I'm sorry!" The raven haired male squeaked, his face turning a bright red, "I was attempting to reach the milk section, I didn't see you there."

"It's alright," Kevin laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck, taking in Edd's appearance the whole while.

He was taller now since the last time Kevin saw him in high school, just a few inches short of Kevin's 5'10, and he had abandoned his sock hat, revealing neck length black hair that seemed to be in a form of 'emo-styled swoop', as Kevin had heard a lot of people call it.

Edd's face had thinned out, having lost a lot of baby fat, but Kevin could tell he still had that famous gap between his teeth. His clothing style had changed too: he now wore blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a white and black checkered button up over it and a pair of tennis shoes.

"I thought you went off to WRU?" Kevin asked, watching in slight nervousness as Edd blushed.

"I, uh, I did," Edd began shyly, "but the program wasn't rigorous enough for me so I dropped out and went out on my own. I'm now an inventor of sorts of house hold robots that help to serve any personal need."

"Dude, that's amazing," Kevin laughed, smiling at the raven and grinning wider once the other smiled back at him.

"Hmm, not as amazing as what I've heard you've been doing from your parents. Fighting on the front lines to protect our country," Edd said the words in admiration, a dreamy look clouding his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you could say it was amazing." The mood instantly died as Kevin trailed off at the end, his hand coming up to grip at the t-shirt near his missing limb. All joking matters were gone.

Edd seemed taken back for a few moments, his face going pale as his eyes slightly watered and his hand flew up to cover his mouth. He had just now seen Kevin's missing limb

"Oh dear. I am so sorry," Edd sympathised, his face now masked in worry, "will the military do anything about it?"

"No, they told me they won't accept someone like me into surgery. And even if I wasn't the way I am the only prosthetics they offer would only cause me to feel more empty." Kevin trailed off once again, biting his lip and hanging his head to hide the tears that were gathering in his eyes.

The redhead was started when he felt a hand come down on his remaining shoulder, and he looked at the pale appendage with tear watered eyes and then he noticed something. The hand was Edd's.

Kevin looked up, his forest green eyes questioning why Edd had chosen to show this gesture of comfort only to find the pale man smiling at him with happiness in his eyes.

"I understand how you feel, it must hurt a lot." Edd stated, looking his childhood bully in the eyes. "But I can tell that you've changed a lot since the loss of your limb."

Kevin nodded, speechless as he waited for Edd to continue speaking.

"So, I'll tell you what," Edd walked over to Kevin's basket and picked it up before continuing, "how about you get your shopping done and then I'll see what we can do about getting you some replacement tech for your arm that's actually worth something."

Kevin was in shock. Did Edd really just say that? There was no way...

"A-are you serious?" Kevin stuttered the question out in caution, his forest green eyes looking the other over in disbelief.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Edd asked this with a cock of his head, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Revenge, since I was your childhood bully and all.." Kevin trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Well," Edd began, smiling widely, "I can tell that you've changed."

"Y-yeah..." Kevin trailed off, still not 100% sure of how to react to Edd's graciousness.

"So," Edd began after a few moments of silence, "what else is left on that listof yours?"

Kevin's mind blanked when the raven's voice registered in his head, and he just looked down at the grocery list and then nearly thrusted it out to Edd.

"Oh dear, thank you Kevin.." Edd stated in surprise, taking the list from Kevin's hand gently before looking to see what all had been crossed out and what hadn't.

"Alright, once we finish the list I'll drop you off at your house, sound like a deal?" Edd asked as he began to walk, noting that Kevin followed behind him instead of beside as his agreement was heard as a hum.

_'Must have been a military training rule,'_ Edd thought in the back of his mind when he registered how Kevin was walking, thinking nothing more of it as he rounded the corner into a new isle and helped Kevin get the things he needed.

And as Edd put the objects needed into the basket another thought accured to him:

_How was he going to explain this to Ed and Eddy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think! Tell me if I need to change stuff or something that you'd like to see in the story later on.


	3. Metal Machinery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know its been forever, but I just now finally finished this chapter. The next one is in the making and will hopefully be published soon. As always tell me what you think and enjoy!

Kevin swallowed nervously and rocked back and forth from the ball of his foot to the heel, his hand shoved deep into the pocket of his blue jeans as he let out the breath he had been holding. He repeated this process again, his brain attempting to make sense of everything that had happened today.

1\. He had found his childhood punching bag (which, now that Kevin knew he was in the wrong, he felt terrible for) 2. His childhood punching bag had showed sympathy towards his less than wanted state and offered to help him create his very own mechanical auto-tech and 3. He had figured out where his childhood punching bag lived.

Which is exactly who's front porch he was currently standing on.

_'It's just knocking on a door,'_ Kevin chastised himself, _'It's not like your in life or death combat. So, why is this so hard then?'_

Kevin sighed again and brought his hand out of his pocket, rapping his knucles against the wood three times quickly before rolling his weight back to the heels of his feet and then rolling it forward to the ball.

He hadn't been this nervous since his first day of training.

"Hey dude, wha-" A dark haired male opened the door as he was speaking, and Kevin felt himself be brick walled to a stop as he saw the person's face. And the person seemed to be quite brick walled as well, seeming as they cut off their sentence in pure shock.

"Kevin!" The voice accused, gawking at the amputeed soldier who was standing at the door step.

It was Eddy.

And he hadn't changed one bit. Well, besides growing taller and growing hair. But Kevin knew already that he hadn't grown up one bit.

"Yeah," Kevin began awkwardly, rubbing at the spot where his missing arm was gently, "is Double D in there?"

"Yeah, he is," Eddy stated rudely, his eyes narrowing as he looked Kevin up and down in suspicion, "why?"

"I was supposed to meet him here to talk to him about something." All the while as Kevin talked Eddy's eyes kept gravitating towards Kevin's missing limb.

A long stretch of silence passed between them then, Eddy focusing on Kevin's lack of ligament and Kevin trying his best not to feel awkward or angered by Eddy's rudeness.

"Yes Eddy, I'm missing my arm. I lost it during my time in the service. You can stop stairing now." Kevin stated coldly after a few more minutes, gritting his teeth to bite back the insult that wanted to slip from his lips oh so badly.

He wasn't in middle school anymore. He wasn't a child, so he shouldn't act like one.

"Calm your cahoonies block-chin," Eddy grunted hatefully, a tone of acid lacing his voice, "I'll go get Double D."

It was then that Eddy stalked away from the door, disappearing from Kevin's sight and leaving him to awkwardly stand at the door and just barley be able to peek inside their home.

After a few seconds passed Kevin heard muffled voices talking, he supposed it was Edd and Eddy, followed by a loud crash and a bang which, if Kevin were to tell the truth, caused him to tense up and send his mind into memories of a day he would much rather forget and leave behind.

Just then Eddy came back up to the door, a sneer on his face as he glarred at Kevin.

"D said he'd meet you in the garage." Eddy's voice was strained, the words clipped through clenched teeth in an attempt to be civil.

Kevin was slightly taken back by the other's harsh tone, and he momentarily noticed the cloth wrapped around Eddy's knuckles before he began talking back.

"Look," Kevin began, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand as he tried his hardest to seem as no threat, "I'm not here to cause trouble. I just need help and Edd's the only one who can help me.-" Kevin's face set into a thin line then, his stance becoming grim and serious as he decided that now was time to lay down law- "But if you even begin to as try to mess with me I will drop you flat and then some without a second thought." With this Kevin went into the garage attatched to the left side of Edd and Eddy's house, his features still grim as he sat down in a no-back rolling chair that was near the far side of the wall.

The redhead tapped his fingers against his leg in nervousness, his teeth coming to worry on his lower lip as he looked around him.

It looked like a normal garage: concrete flooring, tin sides, a bike rack with two pedal bikes in it, and a large tool box against the far wall next to a work table and a fridge in the far corner.

He rolled back and forth in the chair slightly, his forest green eyes still taking in all of his surroundings as he noted the door that obviously lead to the inside of their house off to the right of him and the other door to the left that lead to the outside besides the main garage door. Locating exits was something that had been engraved in Kevin's brain through months upon months of training.

Just then the sound of a door opening caught Kevin's attention and he spun around in his chair to face the door on his right, watching closely as it opened and Double D walked down the steps.

As Double D was walking down the few steps to the concrete floor Kevin noticed something: Edd was sporting the beginning of a black eye.

Edd walked over to Kevin and smiled warmly, the gap between his teeth still ever present as he extended his hand out to Kevin's.

"Good afternoon Kevin," Edd stated, shaking the hand that Kevin offered up to him.

"Same to you," Kevin nodded curtly, watching as Edd wheeled another chair over and sat down in it.

"So, getting down to business," Edd began, pulling some folded papers out of his pocket before handing them to Kevin gently, "I've been digging around on the internet trying to find something to base your arm off of, and I've actually found some really good base concepts."

Kevin nodded as he unfolded and shuffled through the papers, looking each one over.

"I see that you're going to focus on making it do as much of a human function as possible." Kevin stated, still flipping through the papers as he spoke to Edd.

"That's what I intend," the raven stated, a soft smile on his lips, "I want it to be as close to the actual thing as possible."

Kevin bit his lip slightly when he came across the last base concept, the metal workings sticking out to him more so than the others.

"This one." Kevin stated, handing the concept base over to the inventor.

"I thought you'd like that one the best," Edd laughed, a wide grin on his face, "I too like this one a lot."

Kevin nodded, scotting closer and over to the side of Edd to look at the picture with him.

"It will take the longest out of all of them due to how complex it is," the raven began, pointing out certain parts of the diagram that, Kevin figured, he'd have slight difficulty with, "and we'll probably have to do a lot of trial and error and building then rebuilding to get it exactly like we want it."

"Take all the time you need 'D, I have nothin' else to do since I'm on permanent leave." Kevin stated this uncarringly, scooting away from Edd with a wide smile as the raven pushed himself up from the seat and walked over to the tool table.

Edd placed the blueprint down onto the table and pulled out a piece of graph paper from one of the drawers before turning on a lamp and leaning over to grab a pencil that was laying back near where the table met the wall.

Kevin stood from his seat and walked over to Edd, standing beside him but making sure not to get in the way of his light source.

"Let's nerd out." Edd stated, bringing the pencil down to the paper and beginning to sketch the outline to Kevin's new arm.


	4. Do You Feel Like A Man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: RELATIONSHIP ABUSE!!
> 
> Now that you have been pre-warned you can go on with your life, cheers!

Kevin sighed happily as he closed the door to his parent's house, leaning his back against it as he took in the dark front room.

His parents were asleep.

Kevin moved to the window, looking out and seeing the porch light to Edd's house flickering to life across the road in what seemed to be an attempt to kill off the darkness around the house. Like a saving grace to those walking at night in the dark.

Edd had become Kevin's saving grace, and he owed the raven his life.

With this thought in mind Kevin layed down on the couch, stretching out his arm and legs before dozing off slightly to the sound of silence filling the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edd shut the door to his garage slowly and quietly, padding down the small hallway that lead to their kitchen tentatively. 

He didn't want to wake Eddy.

"Why didn't you tell me Kevin was coming?" A harsh voice asked from the darkness as soon as the raven's foot crossed into the kitchen, causing Edd to nearly jump out of his skin.

Just then a light illuminated the area, someone having flicked on the lights, and there stood Eddy.

A very angry looking Eddy.

"W-well," Edd stuttered out, wringing his hands together near his stomach as he cast his eyes to the floor in guilt, "h-he needed help. H-He's changed Eddy, he really has."

"Bull shit." Eddy snarled, standing from his chair and stalking over to the nerdy male.

"Why are you lying to me?" Eddy growled, grabbing Edd by the chin and forcing the other to look into his eyes.

"I-I'm not!" Edd protested, pulling out of the other's grip and backing himself against the wall.

Eddy's eyes narrowed as he stalked towards the other, a snarl curling the corner of his lips as he glarred at the younger.

"I know what happened junior year. And I swear-" Eddy fisted the collar of Edd's shirt, pulling him close- "if I ever see him make advances on you I will kill him and you both. I will make you sit there and watch as I brutally murder him slowly." 

Eddy dropped the raven then, watching in satisfaction as Edd crumpled to the floor.

"I-I'm s-sorry," the inventor whispered brokenly, his head cast down as he refused to meet the elder's gaze.

"Tch," Eddy scoffed, placing his foot down on Edd's hand, "sorry doesn't make up for betrayal Double D."

"N-no!" Edd cried, his eyes going wide ashe realized what was about to happen, "Eddy please!"

"This is a reminder of what'll happen if you leave me." Eddy snarled, begining to start pushing weight down on Edd's hand.

"Eddy please!" Edd sobbed brokenly, panic shaking through his system as he began to fight to inhale air.

He couldn't remove his hand.

The elder simply grinned and pushed down further, watching in satisfaction as tears began to drip down Edd's pale cheeks due to the pain that was overwhelming his nervous system.

"S-stop." The raven sobbed, bowing his head in defeat before biting at his lip to contain the whimpers and cries of pain that were threatening to slip out of his throat. "I promise I won't."

"I know you wont. But I'm only reinforcing your mind set." Eddy stated lowly with venom lacing his words, continuing to push weight down onto Edd's hand and only stopping when he heard the sounds of bone popping.

"I'd say you're firm in your decision now." Eddy stated, taking his foot off of Edd's hand before smirking.

"I'll kill you both if you betray me."

With this said Eddy walked away, kicking at Edd with his heals on the first step before walking into their bedroom.

"Oh dear..." Edd cried softly, bringing his knees up to his chest as he looked at his bruised and possibly broken hand.

_I'll still help Kevin, no matter what Eddy says._

_*the next morning*_

Kevin watched in slight facination as Edd tinkered away in his garage, the blueprint for his arm spread out on the table beside him as he molded and shaped a base frame carefully from pieces of surgical steel that he had collected with Kevin from the hospital scrap pile earlier that morning.

"I feel so useless just sitting here," Kevin laughed when the sound of the small welding pen died down, rubbing the back of his neck with his arm, "is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nothing really," Edd stated, leaning back in his rolling chair before stetching his arms up above his head, "I'm actually gonna take a break for a few moments."

The raven stood up then, popping his back and knuckles before walking up to the back door that lead to the inside of his house.

Just then the redhead's eyes caught on something unnatural: there was a bruise on Edd's hand.

"How'd you get that bruise?"

Edd's hand stopped on the doorhandle, his whole body going tense as he turned to Kevin to reply.

"Oh, I accidentally dropped the cover to my design table on my hand." Edd laughed sheepishly with a smile, but that smile didn't reach his eyes like usual.

"You're lying to me 'D." Kevin flatlined, looking to the raven and sighing when he saw the other shrink away from him.

"You're eyes show guilt when you lie, plus your left hand's pinkie twitches." Kevin stated matter of factly, standing from his chair and walking over to Edd. "So just tell me what actually happened."

Edd looked him over cautiously for a few moments before he stepped down, moving to where he and Kevin were nearly touching.

He knew he couldn't say no to him.

"Its happening again." Edd whispered shakily, instantly stuffing himself into Kevin's chest as tears formed at his eyes.

Those simple words were all that needed to be said to set Kevin into action. 

The released soldier pulled the other close, wrapping his good arm around the other's lower back as he let the younger cry into his chest.

"I'm here," Kevin whispered softly, nuzzling his face gently into the other's hair like he did all those years before, "I'll protect you from him."

Edd cried harder into Kevin's chest, his tears slipping down his cheeks as he gripped at the other's sleeveless shirt like a vice grip.

This wasn't the first time that something like this had happened in all the years of living together in the Cul-De-Sac.

This wasn't the first time that Eddy abused Edd.

And it wasn't the first time Kevin felt the need to protect the little dweeb.

"What'd he do?" Kevin asked softly, lifting the other's face gently and looking into the other's blue eyes.

"H-He stomped my h-hand when he found out I w-was helping you," Edd whimpered, his eyes closing as more tears slid from his eyes. "But he's done more since you've been gone. He's done a lot more since you were sent away. He hates you and he takes it out on me. He thinks that I'm just something he can throw around."

The ex-soldier stiffened at all of this, his jaw clenching as his eyes filling with rage as the words settled like razor blades into his brain.

No one touched his Double D.

No one.

"If he hurts you again tell me and I'll take care of it okay?" Kevin whispered, noting when Edd paled at the thought.

"But he'd-"

"I'm a trained soldier. Unarmed combat is my specialty. I'll roast him." Kevin's statement interjected Edd's and the redhesd pulled him into his chest again, letting the other listen to his heartbeat in order to calm his feelings.

"I promise you I'll protect you. It's not only my duty as a soldier, but my duty as your ex-lover. He won't lay another hand on your for as long as I'm alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the new chapter. I know it's not great at all, but it's something to tide you over. Things should be getting easier and I should be updating more things here pretty soon once midterm finals are over and I get a computer that actually has a working keypad. Tell me what you guys think though, I love to hear your feed back!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think! Your criticism makes me more than happy!


End file.
